familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Earl Borland I (1924-1986)/ancestry
The following outline demonstrates the ongoing research into John Borland's ancestry. Ohio Research By now, nearly all of the ancestral lines of John Borland have been traced back prior to migration to Ohio. A tree demonstrating John Borland's Ohio ancestors can be viewed by clicking here. There are, however, a few pieces of important data missing, and one loose branch. The missing information to complete the tree is as follows: *The parents of John's ancestor Harrison Miller are presently unknown (although suspects have been identified). As Harrison Miller was born in Harrison County, Ohio, his birth is the most important missing link in John's Ohio genealogy, since Harrison's parents, and probably his grandparents, settled in Ohio. *The maiden name of John's ancestor Catharine, the wife of Ninean Walker, is presently unknown. *The given name of ? Welch, father of John's ancestor Hannah Welch, is presently unknown. *The maiden name of Margaret, mother of John's ancestor Hannah Welch, is presently unknown. District of Columbia Research John Borland has a single ancestor, Mary ?, who resided in the District of Columbia in the early 1800s, whose ancestors have not yet been traced back to Europe. Colonial New York Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to colonial New York, prior to their migrations to Ohio, but have not yet been traced back to Europe: *Mary Elenor Hanna (c1646-aft1668) (born in New York) *Dirck Dircksen De Mayer (1608-aft1634) (had child in Albany, New York) *Maritje Jans ? (bef1619-aft1634) (had child in Albany, New York) *Maria Johannes Theunis (c1642-aft1667) (married in Brooklyn, New York) Maryland Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Maryland, prior to their migrations to Ohio, but have not yet been traced back to Europe: Post-Revoultion The following two ancestors are of top priority, as they are not yet traced back to colonial times: *? Welch (c1790-c1827) (married in Harford County, Maryland) *Margaret ? (c1793-1858) (born in Harford County, Maryland) Colonial Period *Elizabeth ? (c1743-1815) (married in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Abraham Ross (bef1743-aft1758) (had child in Queen Anne's County, Maryland) *Sarah Cochran (c1685-aft1705) (married in Prince George's County, Maryland) *Henrietta Parks (bef1759-aft1798) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Amy Greene (1698-1744) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Sarah Mumford (1672-1721) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Henry Butler (c1666-1746) (married in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Susannah ? (c1689-c1745) (married in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Elizabeth Hubbert (bef1693-aft1709) (married in Anne Arundel County, Maryland) *Alice ? (bef1658-aft1673) (had child in Maryland) *Abraham Vaughn II (1706-1767) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Elizabeth Griffeth (1675-1752) (born in Cool Springs, Calvert County, Maryland) *Joseph Hawkins (c1665-1725) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *J. William Wheeler (1658-1738), born in Anne Arundel County, Maryland, progenated the Wheeler family of Baltimore County, Maryland (St. Paul's Parish) *Susannah ? (1670-1703) (born in Anne Arundel County, Maryland) *Martha West (c1685-aft1728) (married in Maryland) *Thomas Parsons (1632-1684) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *Isabella ? (1630-1717) (born in Herring Creek, Anne Arundel County, Maryland) *Elizabeth Johnson (1640-aft1669) (born in Calvert County, Maryland) *Thomas Morgan (c1639-1697) (born in Baltimore County, Maryland) *? ? (b1719-?) (had child in Baltimore County, Maryland) Pennsylvania Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Pennsylvania, prior to their migrations to Ohio, but have not yet been traced back to Europe: Post-Revolution The following four ancestors are of top priority, as they are not yet traced back to colonial times: *Ninean Y. Walker (bef1799-aft1820) (had child in Burgettstown, Pennsylvania) *Catharine ? (c1794-aft1860) (had child in Burgettstown, Pennsylvania) *Alexander Morrison (1808-1853) (born in Westmoreland County, Pennsylvania) Colonial Period *Margaret Hamilton (bef1760-aft1776) (had child in Pennsylvania) *John McNabb (bef 1731-aft1746) (married in Chester County, Pennsylvania) *Phoebe Gleave (bef1693-aft1710) (married in Chester County, Pennsylvania) Colonial Virginia Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to colonial Virginia, prior to their migrations to Ohio, but have not yet been traced back to Europe: *Lydia Gregg (1763-1817) (born in Winchester, Frederick County, Virginia) *Michael Capper (1754-1804) (married in Virginia) *Margaret Miller (bef1703-aft1745) (died in Frederick County, Virginia) Colonial New England Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to colonial New England, prior to their migrations to Ohio, but have not yet been traced back to Europe: *James Ashton II (1652-1705) (married in Providence, Rhode Island) *Hannah ? (bef1638-aft1658) (married in Boston, Massachusetts) Colonial New Jersey Research John Borland has a single ancestor, Jacob Coale (c1655-c1692), who was born in Shrewsbury, Monmouth County, New Jersey, whose ancestry has not yet been traced back to Europe. Norway Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Norway, whose parents are presently unknown: *Andries Arentse Bradt (c1578-aft1616) (born in Fredrikstad, Norway) *Aeffi Kinetis (c1584-aft1616) (born in Fredrikstad, Norway) Germany Research Baden-Württemberg The following is a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Baden-Württemberg, Germany, whose parents are presently unknown: *Sophia Ulmann (1658-aft1696) (married in Michelfeld, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Georg Seltzer (1604-aft1640) (born in Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Anna Christian Elizabeth Wagoner (1726-aft1760) (born in Waldangelloch, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Christoph Coehl (1659-aft1685) (had child in Waldangelloch, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Elisabetha ? (1663-aft1685) (had child in Waldangelloch, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Madeline Jorisse ? (?-?) (had child in Mannheim, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Freiderick Michel Buckenmeyer (bef 1675-aft1689) (had child in Waldangelloch, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Catherina Barbara ? (bef 1675-aft1689) (had child in Waldangelloch, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Elizabeth ? (bef1737-aft1752) (married in Baden-Württemberg, Germany) *Anna Bauer (c1605-aft1640) (had child in Michelfeld, Baden-Württemberg, Germany) Altenbruch The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Altenbruch, Germany, whose parents are presently unknown: *Barent Van Rotmer (?-bef1632) (had child in Altenbruch, Germany) *Geesje Barents ? (?-?) (had child in Altenbruch, Germany) Miscellaneous The following is a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to other parts of Germany, whose parents are presently unknown: *Jan Pieterszen Van Huysen (c1605-c1675) (born in Husum, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany) *Anna Dorothea ? (1695-aft1728) (born in Diessel, Hessen, Germany) *Paulus Van Der Beek (c1623-1680) (born in Bremen, Germany) France Research Artois The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Artois, France, whose parents are presently unknown: *Chretien Du Bois (c1590-1655) (born in Wicres, Artois, France) *Cornelia ? (?-?) (married in Wicres, Artois, France) *Matthew Blanchan (?-1688) (born in Neuville, Artois, France) Miscellaneous John Borland's ancestor Joseph Peregois (1663-1720) was born somewhere in France. British Isles Research England The following is a list of John Borland's ancestors that have been traced back to England, whose parents are presently unknown: *Mary Hatfield (c1753-1833) (born in London, England) *John Clunn (1704-1759) (born in London, England) *Rebecca Colville (c1605-aft143) (born in England) *John Throckmorton (bef1601-c1683) (born in Norwich, Norfolk, England) *Katherine Hyde (1608-1682) (born in Lancashire, England) *Katherine Johnson (1584-1630) (born in Lancashire, England) *Robert Hulme (c1555-c1604) (born in Reddish, Lancashire, England) *Alice ? (bef1563-aft1578) (had son in Lancashire, England) *Stephen Gill (bef1658-aft1673) (born in Yorkshire, England) *Thomas Price (1610-1701) (born in Isle of Wight, England) *Robert Phillips (c1590-aft1613) (born in England) *Brigetta George (1595-aft1613) (had child in Montague, Somerset, England) *Christopher Gist (bef1658-bef1693) (born in England) *Edith Cromwell (bef1658-aft1694) (born in England) *Matthew Borden (1564-1620) (born in Frittenden, Kent, England) *Joan ? (c1572-aft1620) (born in England) *Richard Fowle (1569-1632) (born in Kent, England) *William Shattuck (1628-aft1693) (born in Somerset, England) *Tabitha Burgess (1821-1906) (born in Wales, but both of her parents born in England) Northern Ireland The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Northern Ireland, whose parents are presently unknown: *John Boreland (bef1720-1778) (born in County Antrim, Northern Ireland) *Rachel Moore (c1720-aft1763) (married in County Antrim, Northern Ireland) *Andrew Harper (bef1800-aft1832) (born in County Antrim, Northern Ireland) *Lydia Boyce (c1690-1747) (born in County Antrim, Northern Ireland) *John McQuiston (1767-1841) (born in County Derry, Northern Ireland) *Barbara Simpson Arthurs (1769-1837) (born in County Derry, Northern Ireland) *James Forbes (1798-1863) (born in County Tyrone, Northern Ireland) *William Johnston (c1745-aft1776) (born in County Fermanagh, Northern Ireland) *Margaret Johnston (c1745-aft1776) (born in County Tyrone, Northern Ireland) *John Fawcett (bef1668-aft1683) (married in County Armagh, Northern Ireland) *Judith Thwait (bef1668-aft1683) (married in County Armagh, Northern Ireland) *John Nelson (c1745-aft1776) (born in Northern Ireland) *Sarah Ann Johnston (1811-1888) (born in County Tyrone, Northern Ireland) *Sarah Stewart (c1760-aft1830) (born in Northern Ireland) *Margery Walsh (1713-1777) (born in Northern Ireland) Wales The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Wales, whose parents are presently unknown: *Thomas Shepherd (bef1664-aft1679) (born in Wales) *? Ellis (bef1664-aft1679) (married in Wales) Scotland The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to Scotland, whose parents are presently unknown: *William Sinkler (bef1693-aft1710) (born in Scotland) *James Murray (1665-1704) (born in Tullibardine, Scotland) Republic of Ireland John Borland had the following ancestors from the Republic of Ireland: *Margaret Linch (c1698-1781) (born in Dublin, Ireland) *Cornelius McDermott-Roe (?-c1807) (resided in County Roscommon, Ireland) Netherlands Research The following are a list of John Borland's ancestral lines that have been traced back to the Netherlands, whose parents are presently unknown: *Hendrick De Boog (bef1618-aft1633) (born in Amsterdam, Netherlands) *Lysbeth Salomons ? (bef1643-aft1660) (married in the Netherlands) *Jan Joosten Van Meteren (1625-1706) (born in the Netherlands) *Maycken Hendricksen ? (c1625-aft1706) (born in the Netherlands) *Andries Willemze Hopper (1622-1659) (born in the Netherlands) *Grietje ? (bef1635-aft1656) (born in the Netherlands) *Magdaleentje Jans Theunis (c1634-1711) (born in Voorsthúÿsen, Netherlands) *Gysbert Jansen Van Blarcom (1580-aft1601) (had child in Blarcom, Netherlands) *Ann Jacobse ? (bef1586-aft1601) (has child in Blarcom, Netherlands) *Mitje Slagboom (c1609-aft1633) (born in Amsterdam, Netherlands) *Divertje Cornelijs (c1605-bef1680) (born in Beemster, Noord Holland, Netherlands) *Grietje Jans Van Groeningen (bef1637-aft1662) (born in the Netherlands) *Casper Springsteen (c1616-bef1652) (born in Groeningen, Netherlands) *Geertje Jans ? (bef1625-aft1652) (born in the Netherlands) *Thomas Badie (bef1597-aft1608) (born in the Netherlands) *Aeltje Braconje (1589-1679) (born in the Netherlands) Switzerland Research John Borland had one ancestor, Andreas Schmitt (1738-1811), who immigrated to Maryland from Switzerland. I have not yet been able to find the parents of Andreas in Switzerland. Ancestor of Unknown Nationality-William Rippeth John Borland has one ancestor, William Rippeth (c1754-1853), who was documented to have been born in Prussia. William's ancestors, as well as his modern-day country of origin, are presently unknown. Category:Ancestries of individuals